fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Gets Babysat
Fred Gets Babysat '''is the 5th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on September 29, 2007 (Later reuploaded on April 30, 2008). Description Fred has to deal with an annoying babysitter! Synopsis Fred has to deal with his babysitter when his mom goes out. Plot The episode begins with Fred yelling at his babysitter. Fred says that the babysitter was hired because Fred's mother was going to a party. This might have occurred after Fred was left home alone twice (once in Fred on Halloween and another time on Fred on St. Patrick's Day). Fred says that he does not need a babysitter, as he is turning six the next month. Fred then says that he is trying to get the babysitter mad, having urinated on the floor. The babysitter told Fred to clean it up, which Fred refused. The babysitter then tells Fred to go to bed, and Fred once again refuses. He then sings about wanting his babysitter to die. The babysitter knocks on the door, but Fred ignores her. She said that she has to watch him in order to babysit him. She then invites her boyfriend over to the house. Fred sees them holding hands, and he is worried about her getting pregnant. This shows that he does not know where babies come from. His mother arrives home, and says that the babysitter says that he was being bed and that he had to go to bed right away. She also said that she was going to take his camera away. It was originally said to be the mother's camera, so this might mean that she gave it to him after he started using it. Fred starts arguing with his mom, and tells the viewers that he is turning off the camera because his mom is being "psycho." Transcript '''Fred: (to his babysitter) Shut up--shut up! I frickin' hope you die! God, I hope you die! (runs away, closes the door) Fred: (sighs) Hi, this is Fred. Anyways, my mom hired some retarded babysitter and thinks she's the boss of me. She's like bossing me around. So my mom's creepish drunkin' friends so she hired a babysitter because my mom was going to someone's sweet 16 or something. I don't know. She thinks she's like top-dog here. I mean, seriously, she thinks she's top-dog, and guess what, you know what? I am top-dog. But seriously, my mom has been trying treating me like a child lately. I don't think she gets it that I'm frickin' 5. My birthday's in what, a month? (screen cuts to his face) Fred: I'm turning six. (screen cuts to Fred holding a slipper) Fred: (gasps) But on the bright side, my mom got me those slippers. (screen cuts to his face when he feels the slipper) Fred: They're pretty cool. (screen cuts to Fred after he puts the slipper down) Fred: Okay. Well, about the babysitter is just so annoying and she just thinks she can boss me around, I mean, I've been trying to make her mad all night, like I purposely like peed on the floor. She like got so mad. She like overreacted. All I did was pee on the floor is a joke. I mean, my mom always laughs about that. But no. She goes like, "Clean up your pee!" And I was just like, "Shut up!" So retarded. (screen cuts to the alarm clock that says "10:10" PM) Fred: (offscreen) It's 10:10, make a wish! (Fred moves the camera to him) Fred: I wish I had a pony. (Fred's babysitter knocks the door) Fred's Babysitter: (offscreen) Get to bed, Fred. Get to bed! Fred: (to his babysitter) Shut up! You're not the boss of me, loser! You're a loser. You know that? You're a loser! Loser! (sticks out his tounge at his babysitter, makes an "L" with his fingers) (screen cuts to Fred playing on the electric piano) Fred: (singing) I-I hate babysitters, I...hope they die! Seriously, make the babysitters die, make 'em go awaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy, yeeeeaaaaaaaah... (opera impression, zooms on all the keys with his finger) (stops singing and playing on the electric piano) (Fred's babysitter knocks the door again) Fred: Seriously! Just talk to the hand! No one wants to talk to you. Don't talk to the face! The face doesn't wanna see you in the face 'cause I wanna see you talk to the hand! I'm gonna hurt her! Fred's Babysitter: (offscreen) Get out of your room. I'm trying to babysit you. I have to watch you to babysit you, okay? Fred: (to his babysitter) Seriously? I'm frickin' almost 6 years old, so get the hackin' out of here... (screen cuts to his face) Fred: (to his babysitter) Loser! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: I should be the one maybe seeing that girl. Okay. That, the babysitter just... invited over a boy to the house, and they're like sitting on the couch, holding hands. (screen cuts to his face) Fred: Seriously, does she want to get pregnant or something? (screen cut to Fred getting mad and putting his arms around himself) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, I just got home and the babysitter said you've been really bad. You do go to bed right now, I'm taking away that camera of yours! Fred: (unfolds his arms, starts to catch his breath) Mom, don't you ever give me a babysitter again 'cause I'm not gonna go, I might run away! I'm gonna get my sack and I might run away, okay? I'm not ever gonna come back either! (catches his breath) Bye, guys! I'll talk to you like, later! My mom's being a really big psycho, alright? And you're a psycho, mom! You're a psycho! Go to a psycho-ward! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred! (Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Fred's Babysitter (voice only) Trivia * This is the first episode where Fred plays the piano/keyboard. * The babysitter is the second character to have only her voice heard. * Third time Fred's Mom goes out to a party. * This episode reveals that Fred's birthday is between October, early November, as episodes are supposed to be vlogs uploaded when they are created. With this video being released on September 29th, then Fred's birthday was a month away, give or take a few days. Category:Videos